My Cheerful Boyfriend
by chriseume
Summary: "I love you more than you know." - Jimin to Yoongi. MinYoon Fanfiction. Boys Love. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

" _Siapapun kau, aku menyukaimu, ah tidak. Mencintaimu lebih tepatnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin | Yoongi | other member appears | I do not take any profit with this chara**

 **.**

 **My Cheerful Boyfriend**

 **Story by**

 **chriseume**

 **.**

 **Do not Plagiarize**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sssh! Pelan-pelan!"

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan, bodoh!"

"Shh—ouch! Kau ini kasar sekali!"

"Berisik—"

 _Klek._

"Eh?"

"Hei, siapa itu?"

 _Brak!_

"Ya! Park Jimin!"

.

.

"Kau melanggar janjimu lagi, Park Jimin."

Lelaki yang bernama Park Jimin itu hanya menunduk, menatap ke arah lain. Ia tahu ia salah, dan ia tidak berhak sama sekali untuk melawan lelaki manis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Park Jimin!"

"I—Iya, Hyung." jawab Jimin pelan. Sebenarnya, untuk menjawab panggilan lelaki yang kini sedang duduk di depannya dengan ekspresi marah itu, sudah membuatnya kesakitan. Sudut bibirnya yang pecah beberapa saat yang lalu itu penyebabnya.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Oke, Hyung. Maafkan aku."

Min Yoongi, lelaki manis yang sedari tadi 'melabrak' Jimin habis-habisan, kini mendengus pelan dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Dekatkan wajahmu." Jimin hanya bisa menuruti setiap perkataan Yoongi. "Aku benci melihatmu terluka seperti ini." dengan selembut mungkin, Yoongi mengusapkan kapas yang basah dengan alkohol itu ke setiap luka robek atau lecet yang ada di wajah Jimin. "Ku pikir kau sudah bisa menepati janjimu itu."

"Hyung—Oh! Breng—"

"Apa?" jawab Yoongi menantang. Ia memang sengaja menekan luka Jimin dengan kapas tersebut. "Apa yang mau katakan padaku, hah?!"

"Ti—Tidak, Hyung."

Keduanya kembali hening. Yoongi dengan telaten membersihkan setiap luka, dan membalutnya. Setelah selesai, Yoongi segera berdiri, membereskan peralatan P3K dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Yoongi Hyung…"

Yoongi berbalik, dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kecewa. "Setelah ini, kau harus melaporkan ke ruangan konseling. Beberapa siswa ada yang melaporkan. Taehyung sudah berada di sana."

"Tapi—"

 _Blam._

Jimin ditinggalkan Yoongi begitu saja. Ia tahu, jika ia sudah membuat Yoongi, kekasihnya itu kecewa. Ia tahu, jika Yoongi bukanlah tipikal seseorang yang mudah memaafkan seseorang, terlebih untuk seseorang yang sudah membuat janji pada dirinya.

Jimin menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi Hyung!" teriak Jimin yang berada di mulut gang dengan begitu bersemangat. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoongi. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar dan membuatnya matanya yang sipit, bertambah kecil.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah Jimin yang begitu menenangkan dengan senyumnya itu. Namun, bukan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, Yoongi justru berjalan dengan lambat. Ia masih saja kesal dengan Jimin yang melanggar janjinya untuk tidak lagi berkelahi dengan siapapun.

Senyum manisnya yang semula mengembang, kini kembali redup saat ia mengingat suatu alasan mengapa ia berusaha membentuk Jimin sebagai pribadi yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.

Park Jimin sebenarnya adalah anak yang pintar, bahkan ia kini sudah duduk di tingkat akhir bersama Yoongi. Hanya saja, Jimin selalu membuat masalah. Menurutnya, berkelahi dan membuat onar adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Siapapun mengenalnya, bahkan, banyak anak-anak sekolah lain yang mengenal Jimin dan sahabatnya yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya, Kim Taehyung. Dua keparat yang benar-benar tidak pernah lelah membuat onar.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Jimin dari posisinya. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Jimin yang kebingungan, karena ia tidak lagi melangkah.

"Yoongi Hyung!" teriak Jimin kembali. "Yoongi Hyung!"

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Kekasih brengseknya yang begitu menjengkelkan.

"Yoongi Hyung! Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas hari ini! Aku berjanji tidak akan kena hukum lagi!"

Yoongi masih berdiam di tempatnya. Ia begitu yakin, Jimin tidak akan berani melangkah mendekatinya. Anak itu pasti akan tetap berdiri di mulut gang, sampai ia sendiri yang akan menghampiri Jimin. Keduanya sudah membuat perjanjian akah hal itu, walaupun sampai saat ini Yoongi tidak pernah memberitahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Yoongi Hyung! Aku minta maaf!" teriak Jimin sekuat mungkin.

Yoongi mengenggam tali tas punggungnya begitu erat. "Si brengsek itu." dan Yoongi kembali berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk menghampiri Jimin, agar mereka dapat berangkat bersama ke sekolah seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya.

.

.

"Orangtuamu tahu jika kau diskorsing selama satu minggu dari sekolah?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba di sela kegiatan makan siang mereka.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap langit siang dari atas atap sekolah mereka. "Mereka belum kembali dari Jepang selama dua bulan."

Yoongi tersedak kecil mendengarnya. Jimin yang panik mendengar Yoongi tersedak, segera menurunkan bekal makannya dan membantu Yoongi. "Hyung? Kau kenapa?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua menerima dan meminum dengan cepat air mineral yang diberikan Jimin. "Uhuk!" Yoongi menepuk tengkuknya sendiri. "Aku… aku baik-baik saja, Jim."

Jimin berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di belakang Yoongi. Memijit tengkuk Yoongi dengan lembut. "Sudah merasa lebih baik, Hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin yang masih sibuk memijit tengkuknya. "Habiskan makan siangmu, Jim."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Siap, bos!"

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke sepanjang koridor sekolahnya yang sudah sepi. Kepala menoleh ke atas, membaca papan nama ruangan 'RUANG OSIS'.

"Ah," Jimin melihat ada celah dari tirai ruangan tersebut. Ia menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela, dan menatap ke seluruh ruangan tersebut semampunya. Dapat! Ia mendapati Yoongi yang tengah bekerja sendirian di depan komputer. "Kenapa ia melakukannya sendirian?"

Lelaki itu menghampiri pintu ruangan dan membukanya secara perlahan. Benar saja seperti dugaannya. Seorang Min Yoongi yang sedang begitu serius dengan sesuatu, tidak mungkin bisa diganggu sedikitpun.

"Hyung?" Jimin melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya. "Yoongi Hyung?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Yoongi yang merasa namanya terpanggil oleh seseorang, segera tersadar dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Jimin?" Yoongi terkejut mendapati kekasihnya kini berada di depannya. Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Katamu kau akan bermain bowling bersama teman-temanmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, dan sebelah tangannya masuk ke saku celananya. "Saat aku sudah sampai gerbang sekolah, aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan kekasihku sendirian di sekolah sementara aku bersenang-senang di luar sana?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan hati berdesir mendengar bagaimana sebenarnya seorang Park Jimin benar-benar mempedulikannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jim."

"Tidak, Hyung." putus Jimin. "Biarkan aku membantumu, oke? Jadi kita bisa pulang bersama-sama. Omong-omong, kau tahu? Aku bisa mengetik dengan kecepatan seribu kata perdetik!" ucap Jimin dengan heboh.

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya. "Sini kau pembual! Mari buktikan di depan mataku sendiri!"

"Jika aku benar, kau harus menciumku!"

"Park Jimin sialan!"

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau mendung sekali, bro."

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung yang baru saja datang. Ia menangkap sekotak susu yang dilemparkan sahabatnya itu dari pertengahan ruang kelas. Taehyung segera menarik kursi terdekat dan mendekatkannya pada meja Jimin. "Tidak seperti Park Jimin."

Suasana kelas begitu hening. Hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas. Dua anak pemalas yang menghindari pekerjaan rutin membersihkan taman sekolah sebelum adanya acara di sekolah mereka.

"Yoongi Hyung begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Taehyung meletakkan kotak susunya. "Ya, kau harusnya mengerti akan itu, Jim. Kau tahu, Min Yoongi adalah ketua OSIS yang paling diteladani, paling rajin, paling bisa diandalkan oleh siapapun. Ia bahkan rela tidak tidur demi mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Terkadang ia juga menjadi tutor bagi teman-teman sekelasnya. Kau tahu, Jim? Kau tidak sekelas dengannya. Ya, kau mengerti maksudku. Anak-anak seperti kita yang hanya menyukai hal apapun untuk bersenang-senang."

"Ya, kau benar, Tae. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Kau menyukainya, bagaimana dengan Yoongi Hyung sendiri?" Jimin terdiam. "Jika ia benar-benar menyukaimu, mengapa ia tidak membiarkan semua orang tahu hubungan kalian berdua? Ya… maksudku, sebagaimana pasangan normal lainnya."

"Dia tidak begitu suka menjadi pusat perhatian dalam hal seperti itu, Tae."

"Atau dia tidak ingin merusak reputasi dirinya sendiri sebagai siswa paling teladan karena sudah berpacaran dengan siswa paling keparat di sekolah ini?"

"Oh, astaga." Jimin menjambak rambutnya. "Kedatanganmu tidak membantuku sama sekali." Jimin menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Bro, aku bukannya tidak suka kau menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi Hyung. Kau bahkan lebih rajin dariku sekarang. Ia benar-benar bisa memegang kendali akan dirimu. Itu berarti baik."

Taehyung benar. Ia juga merasakan perubahan-perubahan kecil dalam dirinya semenjak Ia memutuskan untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan yang cukup serius dengan pria manis itu. Bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi merokok semenjak ia tahu, jika kekasihnya itu membenci asap rokok dan perokok.

"Hari ini kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. "Kemana?"

"Klub malam. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sana."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan menemani Yoongi Hyung mengerjakan laporannya lagi hari ini."

"Woah,"

"Hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan setiap harinya untuk bisa bertemu Yoongi Hyung."

.

.

 _Because I could watch you for a single minute and find a thousand things that I love about you._

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n : Heiho! Chriseume in da' house! Siapa yang udah nunggu daku comeback setelah sekian bulan hiatus dari dunia ffn dan sekalinya muncul hanya untuk mendiscontinuekan dua fic lol :". Jadiiiii ini cuma fanfic yang jalan ceritanya luar biasa klise dengan dilandasi cinta sama kepada Min Yoongi bukan Park Jimin (pfft.) dan masih banyak banget butuh dukungan, kritik, dan saran. Thank you yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat membaca ini fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin | Yoongi | other member appears | R-15 | We don't take any profit with this chara**

 **.**

 **My Cheerful Boyfriend**

 **Story by**

 **chriseume**

 **.**

 **Do not Plagiarize**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menatap jam dinding yang ada di ruang kerja OSIS. Pukul delapan malam. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang begitu pegal. Melepaskan kacamatanya, dan berdiri. "Apa Jimin masih ada di kelasnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Derap langkahnya begitu terdengar di telinganya sendiri. Koridor sekolahnya begitu lebar. Ia sebenarnya cukup takut, hanya saja penerangan yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari cukup membuatnya tetap berani.

3-4. Ruang kelas Jimin.

Ia menggeser pintu kelasnya dan… kosong. "Heh?" hanya ruang kelas kosong dengan cahaya lampu yang menerangi ke seluruh ruangan itu tanpa ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Aku tahu, ia pasti akan pulang." katanya dengan nada kecewa yang begitu terdengar.

"Siapa yang pulang?"

"AAHH—JIMIN?!" Jimin segera menutup telinganya saat mendengar pekikan Yoongi begitu keras. "Dasar brengsek! Kau ingin membuatku mati hah?!" lanjut Yoongi dengan kepalan-kepalan tangannya yang memukuli seluruh tubuh Jimin. Demi apapun, Yoongi benar-benar terkejut.

"Hei, hei, hei!" Jimin menangkap kedua tangan Yoongi dan menangkapnya. "Sakit, Hyung."

"Bodoh sekali!"

Jimin tertawa. "Kau pikir aku ini hantu?"

"DIAM!"

"Wajahmu mengatakan 'ya.'"

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin kembali terkikik kecil. Ia menarik tubuh mungil Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Yoongi yang berpacu dengan cepat. Mungkin, bukan karena dekapan dari Jimin tetapi karena rasa takut Yoongi. Jimin mendekapnya cukup erat dan menciumi pucuk kepala Yoongi.

"Jimin?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku agar kita bisa pulang."

Jimin mengangguk, dan mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan pelukan keduanya. "Ayo, Hyung kita ke ruang kerjamu," Jimin mengenggam tangan Yoongi yang cukup kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang."

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasihku. Aku hanya ke ujung jalan sekolah untuk membeli hamburger dan air mineral. Setidaknya, kau harus mengisi perutmu dulu, Hyung. Aku tdak bisa menghubungimu karna ponselku mati." Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan kantung kertas berisi burger.

Yoongi menunduk, dan tersenyum kecil. Kenapa ia baru menyadari jika kekasihnya begitu manis dan perhatian. Ya, walaupun terkadang menjengkelkan. "Jim,"

"Hmm?"

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, Hyung." balas Jimin dengan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Direktur Min datang hari ini?"

"Ya."

"Rapat donatur?"

"Rapat donatur sekaligus pengembangan sekolah ini. Ia baru saja pulang satu jam yang lalu bersama Yoongi."

Jimin terdiam mendengar percakapan di antara dua orang gurunya, ketika ia sedang mengantarkan tugas milik teman-teman sekelasnya bersama Taehyung –sejujurnya, keduanya hanya ingin enyah dari kelas sejarah-

"Terimakasih, Jimin."

"Ah, ne."

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu dan belajar. Jangan kembali bertingkah, Jimin. Kau sudah di tingkat akhir."

"Ne, saem."

Jimin permisi dari sana, dan melangkah keluar dari ruang guru. Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Sudah?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya. Taehyung yang merasa aneh, mengejar Jimin dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Park Jimin!"

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan serius. "Bro, wajahmu aneh sekali. Kau baru saja dimarahi?"

"Dia membohongiku, Tae."

"Membohongimu? Siapa yang membohongimu?"

"Seharusnya aku sudah curiga sejak awal."

"Hei, Jimin. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Sungguh."

"Tae," Jimin kembali merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah nakal saat dirinya dan Taehyung sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan klub malam milik Namjoon Sunbae malam ini?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya. "Astaga, Jimin. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi… aku ikut denganmu, _man_!"

Keduanya bersorak dan melakukan tos ala mereka yang begitu berisik.

"Jim, aku malas ikut kelas terakhir."

"Kau pikir aku mau mengikuti kelas guru tua itu?"

Keduanya tertawa dan berjalan menuruni tangga yang langsung terarah ke kantin.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Yoongi keluar dari rumahnya dan akan segera berbelok untuk menuju mulut gang yang mengarah ke jalan besar setelah beberapa meter berjalan. Kosong. Ia tidak mendapati adanya Jimin di sana. Berdiri menunggunya, melambaikan tangan padanya, dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Apa dia bangun terlambat hari ini?" gumam Yoongi. Ia terus menatap ujung gang, berharap jika Jimin tiba-tiba saja muncul dari sana dengan wajah gembiranya. Kekasihnya yang selalu gembira, seperti tidak memiliki masalah apapun, dan selalu dapat membuatnya tertawa.

Saat beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai di mulut gang, ponsel Yoongi bergetar. Bukan. Itu bukan dari Park Jimin.

"Halo? Taehyung?"

"Ne, Hyung."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan soal Jimin."

"Jimin?"

Yoongi menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang muncul, ketika nama kekasihnya disebut. Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?"

"Ia tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini karena sakit."

"Sakit?"

"Hmm."

"Dia sakit apa?"

"Hanya tidak enak badan. Kau tahu bukan semalam hujan deras."

"Kalian hujan-hujanan?!"

"Emm. Bagaimana lagi, Hyung? Kami berdua tidak membawa payung."

"Dasar si bodoh. Terimakasih atas infonya, Taehyung."

"Ne."

Pip!

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya. "Apa aku perlu menghubungi Jimin? Bukankah itu akan menganggu tidurnya? Tapi bagaimana jika dia belum sarapan apapun dan belum meminum obatnya? Ah!" Yoongi menepuk kedua pipinya. "Taehyung pasti sudah membereskan semuanya. Mereka berdua bersahabat sejak kecil. Tidak mungkin jika Taehyung tidak mau mengurusi Jimin."

.

.

Pada akhirnya, seorang Min Yoongi selama satu hari penuh di sekolah tidak dapat berkonsentrasi sama sekali karena memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Park Jimin. Terlebih, ia tidak bertemu Taehyung dan ponsel Taehyung maupun Jimin tidak aktif.

Selama di sekolah, ia benar-benar banyak melakukan kesalahan. Sampai seorang guru menyuruhnya istirahat karena berpikir Yoongi pasti terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi semuanya.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, lelaki manis itu sudah berdiri dengan dua kantung plastik dari supermarket terdekat di depan pintu apartemen Jimin. Ia menekan kombinasi angka yang sudah begitu ia hapal. Walaupun apartemen ini masih berstatus milik orangtua Jimin, namun, lelaki itu tidak ragu untuk memberitahukannya pada Yoongi.

Klek.

Terbuka. Yoongi mendorong pintu apartemen tersebut, dan melongok masuk. Sepi sekali. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Jimin? Jimin, ini aku. Aku datang." Yoongi membawa masuk dirinya, melepaskan sepatunya dan memakai sandal khusus rumah yang tersusun rapi di rak dekat pintu. Perlahan, sembari mengedarkan pemandangannya ke seluruh apartemen milik keluarga Park, ia memanggil Jimin.

"Park Jimin?" Yoongi meletakkan dua kantung plastiknya di dekat kaki sofa dan mendekati salah satu pintu bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. "Jimin, ini aku, Yoongi."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jimin, aku akan masuk."

Yoongi memutar kenop pintu kamar Jimin, dan mendapati satu pemandangan. Gelap. Tidak ada cahaya yang masuk sama sekali ke kamar lelaki itu. Ia berjengit, sedikit terkejut. "Jimin?" tangannya sibuk meraba dinding kamar Jimin untuk mencari saklar.

Dapat. Ia segera menekan saklar tersebut dan seketika seluruh kamar terlihat. Park Jimin berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan bertelanjang dada dan tidak berbalut selimut.

"Anak itu." Yoongi segera melangkah masuk untuk menghampiri Jimin sampai kakinya menginjak seragam sekolah dan kemeja biru milik Jimin yang terlempar begitu saja di atas lantai kamarnya. Ia memungutnya, dan Yoongi mengernyit saat mencium aroma yang aneh dari kedua helai baju tersebut.

Alkohol dan asap rokok.

Yoongi meremas kedua baju tersebut, melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang kotor dan menampar Jimin keras.

"Brengsek!"

Jimin terbangun. Ia yang masih sedikit pusing dari efek alkohol kemarin malam, benar-benar terkejut saat pipinya ditampar begitu keras dan mendapati kekasihnya berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Yo—Yoongi Hyung?" Jimin memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit akibat tamparan Yoongi. "Kenapa—"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena Taehyung menelponku dan mengatakan jika kau sakit karena kalian berdua pulang dari sekolah dalam kondisi basaha kuyup akibat hujan deras! Tapi…" Yoongi menyeka air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan. "Kau. Taehyung. Sama saja. Kalian berdua membohongiku! Kalian berdua pergi ke klub malam lagi dan minum sampai pagi, hah?!" teriak Yoongi.

Jimin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia melirik keranjang pakaian kotornya yang terdapat pakain miliknya yang ia gunakan untuk ke klub malam.

"Kau tahu, Jimin. Aku menyesal karena telah mengkhawatirkanmu hari ini. Aku benci dibohongi seperti ini!" Yoongi berbalik. Akan lebih baik jika ia kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia datang ke apartemen Jimin dan mendapati kondisi kekasihnya seperti itu. Mungkin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika ia hanya mengirimi pesan tanpa harus mendatangi apartemen Jimin.

"Hyung! Tu—Tunggu!" Jimin menendang selimutnya dan berusaha mengejar Yoongi walaupun rasa pusing yang hebat menghantam kepalanya. "Yoongi Hyung! Tunggu—"

 _Bruk!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun karena bunyi dari suara ponsel yang berada di dekat kepalanya. Ia membuka kedua matanya, dan mengerjap. Pusingnya sudah hilang. Ia masih berada di kamarnya. Ia begitu yakin, jika semalam ia bertemu Yoongi.

"Apa semalam aku bermimpi?" tanyanya pada langit-langit kamar yang ia tatap.

Hembusan napas yang begitu teratur dari seorang lainnya, terdengar di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati jika Yoongi tertidur di sampingnya. Tertidur dengan wajahnya yang begitu lelah.

Jimin benar-benar merasa bersalah. Lelaki itu juga baru menyadari, jika dirinya berpakaian piyama lengkap yang baru dan keningnya tertempel pengkompres. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia pasti pingsan semalam saat berusaha mengejar Yoongi yang akan pergi.

"Astaga… aku benar-benar begitu brengsek." ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa dirinya tidak berguna dan sangat brengsek. "Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan? Mengecewakan Yoongi Hyung?"

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap wajah Yoongi dengan lembut dan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Jimin berusaha menikmati setiap lekuk pahatan milik Yoongi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi mendengung.

"Yoongi Hyung,"

Yoongi mengusap kedua matanya. Masih belum sadar, jika ia berada di apartemen Jimin, tidur bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, dan tersenyum kecil begitu mendapati pemandangan yang ia dapat pertamakalinya adalah Jimin.

"Jimin?"

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Jimin… Jimin… JIMIN?!" Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Jimin tajam. "Aku harus pergi!"

"Hyung, maafkan aku." Pergerakan Yoongi berhenti begitu saja saat mendengar suara Jimin yang begitu memelas. "Aku tahu, kau marah padaku. Kau kecewa padaku. Aku tahu, tidak mungkin jika kau tidak membenciku dengan keadaanku sebagai salah satu lelaki keparat yang pernah kau temui, Hyung. Tapi… aku mohon, kau harus tahu, aku… aku juga menyesal karena telah membohongimu seperti ini."

Yoongi terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jimin. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Berharap agar seorang anak nakal yang sulit dikendalikan seperti Park Jimin berubah dengan begitu cepat? Tidak mungkin. Ia tahu, jika manusia tidak mungkin mengubah kebiasaannya dengan begitu cepat. Ia memang terlalu banyak berharap pada Jimin.

"Yoongi Hyung, aku tahu kau begitu lelah terus menerus memaafkanku sementara aku masih saja sering membuatmu marah dan kecewa. Aku tahu, jika di luar sana, masih begitu banyak lelaki ataupun perempuan yang jauh lebih baik dariku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tahu jika aku begitu brengsek dan tidak berguna sebagai seorang kekasih, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu, kau ingin mendengar ini atau tidak, Hyung. Tapi satu hal, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Yoongi terisak kecil dan berlari kembali menuju Jimin. Memeluk lelaki itu dan menumpahkan airmatanya ke dada bidang Jimin. "Maafkan aku, Jim. Maafkan aku."

.

.

 _You know you really love someone when you cannot hate them for breaking your heart._

.

.

TBC

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimin x Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I don't take any profit with this chara**_

 **.**

 **My Cheerful Boyfriend**

 **Story by**

 **chriseume**

 **.**

 **Do not Plagiarize**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ruang kelas Jimin terbuka begitu lebar, ketika Yoongi melewatinya dan berhenti disana untuk berbicara dengan seorang anggota OSIS yang sekelas dengan Jimin.

"Jimin, ayo kita main bowling dan makan ayam goreng. Atau main billiar di tempat Pamanku."

Yoongi dapat mendengar suara Jimin yang tertawa mendengar perkataan temannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." jawab Jimin dengan yakin.

"Wow, wow, wow. Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kita berkaraoke sampai larut malam, huh?" ajak temannya yang lain. "Tenang saja. Aku yang traktir!"

Fokus Yoongi benar-benar terbagi dua. Ia harus mendengar percakapan Jimin dan teman-temannya, sementara ia juga harus fokus pada perkataan anggotanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Jimin sudah jarang sekali main bersama kita."

"Bro, dia ini harus bertambah pintar." sela Taehyung. "Kalian seharusnya belajar seperti Jimin."

"Jadi Jim, kau tidak ikut dengan kami karena kau harus belajar?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kita sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian negara." balas Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Jimin. Terkadang, terbesit rasa bersalah karena dirinya, Jimin tidak lagi bisa menikmati kesehariannya. Ia benar-benar merubah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat dengan janji kita besok untuk jalan-jalan?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Apapun yang berhubungan denganmu harus selalu aku ingat dengan baik, Hyung."

Yoongi tertawa. "Ya, mengenai itu…" Yoongi berdeham. Ia mulai gugup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jimin.

"Kau tidak bisa?" lanjut Jimin.

"Heh?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. "Apa?"

"Ya. Kencan besok bisa dibatalkan jika memang kau tidak bisa, Hyung." Jimin memasukkan sekepal nasi ke mulutnya. "Kita bisa melakukan itu kapanpun saatnya."

"Maaf."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hyung. Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin mengerjakan laporan tugas dan laporan OSIS bukan?" Jimin tersenyum lebar pada Yoongi yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku bisa membantumu jika kau butuh tenaga tambahan, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

Festival musim panas di sekolah mereka akan segera dimulai. Masih banyak persiapan yang harus dibereskan dan dipersiapkan, agar acara dapat berjalan dengan baik. Semua tahu, jika setiap acara yang dipimpin oleh seorang Min Yoongi tidak akan pernah gagal dan selalu berjalan dengan baik.

Selama hampir dua minggu, Jimin dan Yoongi jarang sekali bertemu. Jimin hanya bisa diam-diam membuka loker milik Yoongi dengan kunci duplikat yang ia miliki, dan memasukkan bento siap saji yang dipesannya khusus atau sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti dengan catatan kecil untuk menyemangati Yoongi.

Jimin juga tidak bisa menunggui Yoongi hingga malam, karena ia harus berlatih basket untuk perlombaan sebagai acara tambahan di festival sekolah mereka. Lagipula, hampir selama dua minggu itu, Yoongi selalu pulang bersama teman-temannya. Mereka hanya bertemu dua kali selama dua minggu tersebut.

Jimin memandang langit kelabu dari dalam kelasnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Yoongi-nya. Min Yoongi yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya seorang.

Taehyung yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi, dengan sengaja melewati Jimin dan berbisik cepat pada Jimin.

"Yoongi Hyung pingsan. Ia ada di UKS sekarang." bisik Taehyung lalu kembali ke kursinya.

Jimin yang sebelumnya sibuk melamun, memikirkan betapa ia ingin memeluk Yoongi, kini harus mendengar kaabar yang tidak mengenakkan. Ia memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri.

"Ya, Park Jimin?"

"Saem, aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang." Jimin berlagak menahan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil, dan setelah mendapat izin, ia segera berlari keluar dan berbelok ke arah UKS. Ia berlari dengan cepat dan berhenti di depan pintu ruangan bernuansa serba putih tersebut.

Srek!

"Oh, Jimin?"

"Seokjin Hyung, ada siapa saja di dalam?" tanya Jimin langsung.

"Hanya ada Hoseok di dalam."

"Aku harus masuk."

"Kau bolos lagi?"

Jimin menatap Seokjin. "Apa kau seorang guru, hah?"

"Oke, oke, terserahmu saja. Jangan berisik. Yoongi sedang beristirahat di sana."

"Hmm."

Seokjin segera pergi dari sana, dan Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia dapat melihat kaki Yoongi yang terjulur dan Hoseok yang menungguinya sedang membaca sesuatu seperti hasil laporan.

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ada di tangannya setelah menyadari ada orang lain yang berdiri disana.

"Oh? Park Jimin?"

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu, Hyung."

"Tidak bisa, bagaimana—"

"Biarkan aku yang menjaganya disini." sela Jimin cepat. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika ada orang lain. Aku akan tidur di sebelahnya."

Hoseok menatapnya dengan aneh. "Jim, ini di sekolah."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin mengerjai Yoongi yang tidak-tidak hanya karena wajah manisnya?!" tanya Hoseok dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit meninggi. Yeah, siapapun akan khawatir dengan tingkah laku Jimin yang terkadang bisa begitu menjadi brengsek.

"Kau ingin ku telanjangi dan ku ikat di pohon, hah?" ancam Jimin. Hoseok menggeleng dengan cepat. "Cepat pergi sana!"

Hoseok segera mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada disana dan keluar. Jimin segera mengunci pintu dan memasang tirai penutup. Ia berdiri di sebelah Yoongi yang kini berbaring lemah. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat.

"Oh, astaga." Jimin menarik kembali tangannya yang sebelumnya menyentuh dahi Yoongi. "Dia demam rupanya."

Jimin bergerak dengan cepat. Ia mengambil beberapa kubus es yang memang disediakan di kulkas UKS. Memasukkannya ke kantung kompres dan meletakkannya di dahi Yoongi. Jimin juga mengangkat tubuh Yoongi secara perlahan untuk membuka blazer sekolahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?" Jimin menghela napas panjang. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

.

.

Ketukan di pintu ruang UKS membangunkan Jimin yang tertidur di ranjang sebelah Yoongi. Ia melirik dinding ruangan tersebut. Pukul lima sore. Itu pasti Taehyung. Jimin segera beranjak dari ranjang, dan membukakan pintunya.

"Ini barang-barang milikmu dan Yoongi Hyung." Taehyung segera memberikan tas milik Jimin dan Yoongi. Jimin memang sebelumnya mengirim Taehyung pesan untuk membawakan tas miliknya dan Yoongi.

"Terimakasih, Tae."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Bung, guru tua itu benar-benar mengamuk saat kau tidak juga kembali ke kelas." keduanya tertawa. "Kau mesti lihat bagaimana raut wajahnya itu." ejek Taehyung. Ia menirukan guru mereka yang sedang mengamuk.

Tawa keduanya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Yoongi yang mengigau. Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi yang mulai bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Yoongi Hyung?"

"Jimin, aku pergi ya. Aku ingin membiarkanmu sebagai pria sejati disini." ucap Taehyung.

"Terimakasih, Kim Brengsek." balas Jimin.

Ia kembali terfokus pada Yoongi yang mulai membuka matanya. "Yoongi Hyung."

"Jimin…"

"Ya, Hyung? Aku disini."

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi sekali lagi. Ia kini sudah benar-benar menatap Jimin. "Jimin…" kemudian isak tangis terdengar dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi Hyung? Hei, ada apa?" Jimin segera memeluk kekasihnya itu. Meskipun dalam posisi yang sulit, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Jimin. "Hyung, tenanglah, ada aku disini."

"Jimin, ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak, Hyung, tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Entah itu mimpi buruk atau sesuatu yang mengerikan bagi Yoongi. Satu yang pasti, ia hanya ingin menenangkan Yoongi untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepat. Festival sekolah musim panas berjalan dengan sukses, dan lagi, Min Yoongi mendapat pujian dari semua guru karena sudah bertanggungjawab dengan semua tugasnya.

Liburan musim panas tidak dapat dilewati dengan bahagia oleh para siswa tingkat akhir. Mereka 'dipaksa' oleh sekolah mereka untuk mengikuti kelas musim panas agar lulusan sekolah mereka, semakin terus menghasilkan siswa yang berkualitas dan diterima di berbagai universitas bergengsi dimanapun.

Hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin semakin manis. Walaupun semua orang hingga detik ini, belum ada yang tahu jika antara sang murid teladan yang disegani dan sang murid keparat yang sama disegani, memiliki hubungan khusus dan begitu spesial.

Yoongi terkadang menginap di rumah Jimin, jika kedua orangtua Jimin belum juga pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Namun, tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, Jimin belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah Yoongi bahkan berdiri di luar pagar rumahnya. Jimin masih setia menunggu Yoongi di mulut gang sampai kekasihnya itu akan berjalan dengan senyum manisnya menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin ingin sekali bertanya begitu banyak hal pada Yoongi tapi ia tahu, terkadang, _rasa ingin tahu yang besar hanya akan merusak segalanya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk mendaftar dimana, Jim?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum manis. "Aku belum memutuskan sama sekali, Hyung."

"Sebentar lagi para guru akan memberi selembaran pada kita untuk menuliskan universitas apa saja dan fakultas apa saja yang akan kau tuju setelah keluar dari sekolah ini, Jim. Bagaimana bisa kau sesantai itu?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok atap sekolah. "Bagaimana jika aku mendaftar di universitas yang sama denganmu, Hyung?"

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. "Kau pikir masa depanmu itu adalah taman bermain?!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu, Hyung. Hanya itu saja yang terlintas di pikiranku."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Yoongi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Raut wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Mereka tidak memaksaku soal universitas. Mereka bilang, semuanya keputusanku." Jimin melirik Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan bekalnya. "Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

Yoongi terdiam. "Mereka menyuruhku untuk mengambil jurusan managemen bisnis."

"Kalau pilihanmu sendiri?"

"Aku ingin sekali mengambil kimia murni atau fisika murni."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memilihnya." Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Ada apa, Hyung? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika masa depan bukanlah taman bermain. Lalu, untuk apa kau memaksakan kehendak orangtuamu jika kau bukan ingin berada disana? Ya, aku tahu kau pintar dan dapat memahami semuanya dengan mudah, hanya saja semuanya terasa berbeda jika kau menjalankannya dengan terpaksa, Hyung."

Kedua mata Yoongi mengerjap. Ia sedang berpikir, apa benar Jimin yang ada di depannya adalah kekasihnya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jim, hari ini aku ingin makan es krim,"

"Es krim? Siap bos!"

.

.

 _Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason._

.

.

TBC

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jimin | Yoongi | other member appears | R-15 | We don't take any profit with this chara**

 **.**

 **My Cheerful Boyfriend**

 **Story by**

 **chriseume**

 **.**

 **Do not Plagiarize**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah tahu jika Yoongi Hyung anak bungsu dari Presdir Min?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung yang baru saja datang ke kamarnya, membuat Jimin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya ketika sedang menulis. "Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu, Tae?"

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang Jimin. "Aku hanya bertanya, bodoh. Tapi kurasa, kau pasti sudah mengetahui hal itu."

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi Hyung, Tae. Dia tidak bisa ikut disangkutpautkan sama sekali soal ini."

"Ya, aku tahu." keduanya hening selama beberapa saat. "Kau sedang menulis apa, Jim?"

"Universitas apa saja dan jurusan apa saja yang akan ku masuki setelah lulus." Jimin memutar kursi belajarnya. Menatap Taehyung yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk mana?"

"Sepertinya aku akan pindah ke Jepang, bung, sampai aku selesai kuliah."

"Wow," Jimin bertepuk tangan. "Itu berita bagus. Lalu, jurusan apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Teknik mesin." jawab Taehyung pasti. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk masuk ke universitas seni saja untuk terus mengembangkan bakat menarimu?"

.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Para siswa tingkat akhir sudah mulai mengikuti ujian-ujian yang diharuskan, maupun uji coba ujian negara. Banyak dari mereka begitu khawatir mengenai diri mereka sendiri. Apakah mereka akan lulus dan dapat mengikuti ujian universitas atau tidak. Termasuk Min Yoongi.

"Hyung, sudahlah, kau harus beristirahat. Otakmu juga akan kelelahan jika kau terus-menerus belajar."

Yoongi tidak menghiraukan Jimin. Ia terus saja mengerjakan soal-soal fisika yang tertera di atas buku latihan.

"Yoongi Hyung,"

"Diamlah, Jim."

"Hyung, kau bisa jatuh sakit jika seperti ini."

"Diam, Jimin."

"Min Yoongi!"

Brak!

Jimin memukul meja dengan begitu keras. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya mengerjakan semua soal itu. Melempar pensilnya ke atas meja, dan mulai terisak kecil.

"Yoongi Hyung, ma—maafkan aku. Astaga, Hyung, aku—"

Yoongi memeluk Jimin tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini semua. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya membutuhkan Jimin. Semakin lama berada di sekitar Jimin, ia semakin candu akan kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Jimin," panggilnya di sela isak tangisnya. "Jim…"

"Ne, Hyung?"

"Berjanjilah padaku,"

"Aku berjanji, Hyung."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku…"

.

.

.

.

Jimin memandangi pemandangan musim dingin dari jendela kamarnya. Ia terus menerus memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Yoongi selalu mengatakan untuk berjanji tidak meninggalkannya?

Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela. Walaupun sudah berpacaran hampir satu tahun lamanya, Jimin bisa merasakan betapa Yoongi masih memberikan jarak antara mereka. Ada sesuatu yang selalu Yoongi sembunyikan darinya.

Jimin selalu berusaha untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu mengenai Yoongi dengan usahanya sendiri, maupun oranglain. Namun, ia masih percaya, jika masih ada rahasia dari Yoongi yang tidak bisa ia temukan.

Terkadang, ia berpikir, apa seharusnya ia bertanya langsung pada Yoongi? Tetapi, di satu sisi dirinya, ia begitu takut akan kehilangan Yoongi. Jimin belajar begitu banyak dari beberapa kesalahan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, terkadang ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu kau ketahui dan itu akan menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

"Min Yoongi."

Yoongi menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Ayahnya, yang kini duduk di berseberangan dengannya.

"Yoongi, apa kau ingin mengecewakanku?"

"Tidak, Ayah."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau melakukan semua itu? Kau pikir, Ayah tidak tahu setiap detail kehidupanmu, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi meremas celananya. "Ayah, terkadang kau dan Ibu terlalu ikut campur dengan kehidupanku."

"Apa?! Ulangi perkataanmu!" Yoongi semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika Ayahnya mulai berteriak padanya. "Katakan itu sekali lagi, Min Yoongi, dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan bajingan kecil itu."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menahan air matanya. "A—Ayah, aku mohon, aku… aku memohon padamu, Ayah, biarkan—" Yoongi menunduk, menyeka air matanya. Ia tidak berani lagi mengangkat kepalanya. Buliran air matanya tidak mau berhenti begitu saja.

"Bahkan kau menangisinya?"

"Ayah," ucap Yoongi lirih. "Berikan aku waktu dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang Ayah mau, tapi kumohon—"

"Ayah tahu, Yoongi. Jika kau menepati janjimu, Ayah tidak akan pernah menyentuh bajingan—"

"Jangan panggil dia bajingan, Ayah. Namanya, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati masa-masa sulit sebagai siswa tingkat akhir, mereka semua kini bergembira karena tidak ada yang tidak lulus di sekolah mereka. Para siswi saling merangkul teman-teman dekat mereka, dan menangis bersama karena mengingat jika tidak akan melalui hari-hari bersama lagi.

Para siswa sendiri memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain sepuas-puasnya, sebelum mereka harus kembali belajar untuk tes universitas.

Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka. "Selamat, Hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum manis dengan kedua rona merah muda di pipinya. "Aku juga ikut bangga dengan nilaimu yang masuk di urutan dua puluh besar, Jimin."

"Ini semua berkatmu, Hyung." Jimin mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan lembut. Jimin menatap tangan Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar merubahku, Hyung." ia menarik dengan lembut pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana jadinya diriku jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, dan jatuh cinta padamu." lanjut Jimin dan menghadiahi tangan Yoongi dengan kecupan.

"Jangan berlebihan, Jim. Semua potensi itu juga ada padamu," balas Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya. "Jimin, apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

"Wow, ini sungguh aneh seorang Min Yoongi menjadi manja dan minta dipeluk." kata Jimin diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Ya!"

"Bercanda, Hyung." Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan hangat. "Hyung, aku beruntung bertemu denganmu."

"Hmm."

"Hyung, sebagai siswa yang meraih tingkat pertama, apa orangtuamu akan datang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu."

"Mereka sibuk bekerja, Jim. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan mereka."

Jimin terkekeh, dan semakin memeluk Yoongi erat. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung kekasihnya yang seirama dengannya.

"Jimin,"

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan datang ke acara kelulusanmu?"

"Orangtuaku belum kembali juga dari perjalanan bisnis mereka, mungkin, paman dan bibiku."

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jimin.

"Jimin,"

"Ya?"

"Saranghae."

.

.

 _I want to help myself realize why I even loved you at all. So I decided to make a mixtape of all of your favorite songs and replay it in the car over and over. I could taste your lips by third track, and I could feel your skin by the fourth, but I wanted you here by the first._

.

.

TBC

.

.


End file.
